


Somebody to Love (and protect)

by jiggiebitty



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, Injured Aziraphale, M/M, Protective Crowley, Wingless Aziraphale, bullied, but the end, kinda light angst, they’re basically young lads here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggiebitty/pseuds/jiggiebitty
Summary: There was a certain period of time where small children angels began to grow their wings. After their wings grew, they were automatically meant to practice their flight, and run errands for The Almighty.Everyone, but Aziraphale.





	Somebody to Love (and protect)

There was a certain period of time where small children angels began to grow their wings. After their wings grew, they were automatically meant to practice their flight, and run errands for The Almighty. 

Everyone, but Aziraphale. 

The small white haired angel hadn’t received his wings, it made him upset and confused.  _ Why _ ?  _ Where _ were his wings?  _ What’s  _ taking so long? He had these questions run through his head alot, even Raphael wasn’t 100% sure, 

But of course, Raphael, his best friend, always been there to cheer him up. Because that’s what friends are for and the ginger haired male would do  _ anything  _ to make sure his small, snow color haired male always had a smile on his face. 

But that’s not the case anymore. 

As the weeks went by, Raphael have noticed multiple absences of his friend. And everywhere he looked or/and asked, he still couldn’t spot him. 

With a frown, he walked around once again, eyeing at each angels that flew or walked by. But hope was drawn onto his face when he spotted familiar figure afar. In desperation, Raphael flew towards the figure, pushing past people in a hurry, “AZIRAPHALE!” 

The person halted, and Raphael landed, a smile spread widely across his face. “Oh god, you don’t know how hard I looked finding you…” 

His words trailed off towards the end when Aziraphale turned around. He pale at the sight of the poor, wingless angel’s face covered in all sorts of bruises. It even rained the ginger haired angel when Aziraphale tried to smile it off. 

“I..well..I’m sorry I hid from you all day.” Aziraphale apologizes, a small smile plastered on his face as he looks anywhere, but Raphael’s face. 

“W-Who did this?” Raphael asked, grabbing ahold of Aziraphale’s hands, his whole body was shaking due to anger, “Who did this?!” He asked again, but this time he raised his voice, 

The snowy haired angel bite down his bottom lip, “Oh god no, I know what you’re gonna do and I’m not letting you risk it.” 

“They hurt you!” 

“I’m alright, Raph! Please, I’m alright..” 

Raphael wasn’t convinced. 

He was more furious than ever, but he decided to let it go (for now) and just took the time to go ahead and mend his bruises. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Why did they do this?” Raphael asked, wrapping the last bandage around Aziraphale’s arm. 

“It’s just.. It’s just that I didn’t have wings.” 

“And they beat you up for not having wings?! You know, that’s absolutely, remarkably bullsh-” Raphael was cut off when Aziraphale placed a small, stubby finger against his lips. 

“Language.” 

Raphael sighed, placing the rest of the bandages back in the first aid kit, “You need to tell almighty about this, i’m not gonna let you continue getting hurt. I hate it when you’re hurt.” 

Aziraphale was looking down, he didn’t consider telling anyone out of feared _they _were gonna come back for revenge. 

“Please..” 

He felt hopeless, Raphael really wanted to help his best friend, but Aziraphale was being too difficult. 

“Look, if you tell me the names, maybe one day, we can go down to earth when we’re much older and experience and I’ll help you open up a bookshop, eh? Didn’t you say you want it in England?” Raphael knew what he was doing, using Aziraphale’s love for books to get information out of him. 

Aziraphale pouts, crossing his arms and turning the other way, “You gotta do a lot more bribing to get some sort of answer out of me.” 

“Crêpes with hot cocoa?” 

“..oh, alright..” 

  
  
  


***

  
  


“Crêpes with hot cocoa for you, angel.” The demon grins, setting the two items down on the table. 

Aziraphale close the book he was enjoying, grinning up at Crowley, “How ni-”

“Don’t you dare say it.” 

“Ah, I’m  _ grateful  _ for this, dear.” Aziraphale corrected himself, giving Crowley a playful grin who responded back with a playful scoff. 

The demon then sat down across from Aziraphale, leaning his chin onto his palm while watching the chubby angel happily munching on his crêpes. 

This is nice. 

Even if Aziraphale doesn’t remember how Crowley fall, at least the demon did it for a good cause. Protecting his friend (possibly-now-crush) and in the end, it all worked out, Aziraphale got his wings. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“A song.” 

Aziraphale made a knowing look, “By Queen?” 

“Obviously, what else would I listen to?” 

“Hm..Bebop?” 

“Oh shut it, angel.” 

This was definitely nice.

**Author's Note:**

> GO content started popping up on my instagram feed all of sudden, and I was deeply intrigued. After finding out where to watch it, I began a journey to start watching the show and boy did i felt glad I did. 
> 
> I finished the show in TWO days and on my third day, I begun watching it again. 
> 
> So yeah, I fallen deep. 
> 
> This story was inspired by this lovely artwork: https://www.instagram.com/p/B0c4_poF1-b/?igshid=a76rg2sgfq6z
> 
> And also a gift to my friend (which i got her to also watch GO). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
